


Best Christmas Ever

by Sega64



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Bunker, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Christmas, Christmas in the Bunker, Holiday, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sega64/pseuds/Sega64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam only ever had each other for the holidays, and they were fine with that. But this year, Charlie has come for a visit, and she has very different plans. It's that time of year to spend with loved ones, and it's about time she meets that dreamy blue-eyed angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Christmas Ever

It was that time of year again- cold crisp air, twinkling lights adorning the neighborhood and city streets, the all too familiar songs sung in different renditions by various artist- Christmas was coming up fast. Sam and Dean never made a huge deal out of the holiday, but did their part buying each other small gifts that they could laugh at but still find useful. It was always just the two of them, and they were fine with that, never asked for anything more. This year was apparently going to be a little different though. Just a day before the eve of Christmas there came a knock at the door of the bunker. The brothers looked at each other, confusion quickly turning to caution as they approached the door, pulling knives out of concealment from within their garments. Sam reached for the handle, looking to Dean who gave a curt nod of approval before Sam drew closer to peer through the peep hole. He let out the breath he was holding and his shoulders relaxed once he saw the familiar face, bundled in a beanie and scarves but with a rosy nose nonetheless, smiling on the other side. Dean gave the taller brother a questioning look when he saw the smile spread across his face. Sam stepped back and opened the door wide, revealing a petite red-head who's smile grew even brighter as she was already drawing out her arms for an embrace. Charlie had come to visit! 

"Charlie!" Dean laughed at the wonderful surprise and moved in for his own hug after Sam got his. 

"What up, bitches! How've you been?" She gave one last shiver as Sam closed the door behind her. "Wow, it's been so long." 

"Yeah it has. It's a surprise to see you actually," Sam said. "I mean, don't get me wrong- It's great to see you. What brings you by, though? Everything alright?"

They walked together down the stairs to the main room. "You guys need better friends if they're only coming to you when there's trouble," Charlie scoffed. "It's Christmas, silly! You know, time of year when you spend time and money on those you love and family you pretend to love? Except- I don't really have family, and well, I love you guys so," she turned to face them at the bottom of the stairs, "here I am!" She gave a big open-mouthed smile and waved her hands at either side of her face.

Sam and Dean chuckled. "Yeah you are. It really is great to see you again," Dean said sincerely. "How are things?" The boys moved over to one of the big tables in the adjoining library where they had been having an drink and talking before she arrived. Dean grabbed an unopened bottle he had been about to take for himself as there was only about one gulp left in his bottle, and turned to offer it to Charlie. Charlie's attentions had moved on, however. She remained in the archway between the two rooms, a look of distaste and disappointment on her face as she turned in place looking all about their surroundings.

Sam gave his brother a quick glance before looking back to the girl who looked as though someone had just taken her candy. He gave a small laugh, "What's up?"

"Where are all the decorations?" She asked, getting nothing but a confused shrug from both of them. "C'mon! It's Christmas!"

Dean laughed, "Yeah, well, we don't usually find much to celebrate. Besides- few beers, T.V., couple of nonsense gifts, /maybe/ a mopey tree and we're pretty much set."

Charlie's mouth fell open, incredulous, "Seriously?" She looked at Sam who just gave a shrug and a "yeah pretty much" kind of smile. "That's pathetic." She glanced around one more time. "Well, ok, but I don't even see a sad little tree in a corner." 

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but before he could make a sound Charlie threw her hands up. "Nope! You know what? We're all gonna have a real Christmas this year."

"We?" The boys said in unison.

"Of course! Call up some of your friends, get some grub, jam out to some classic Christmas tunes, and have ourselves some all around drunken Christmas merriment! It'll be great!" She smiled brightly at them. "Well come on, first things first- let's go get ourselves a tree and enough decorations to make people wonder if Santa's elves blew up in here," she clasped her hands at her chest excitedly. 

Dean and Sam looked at each other, silently communicating and considering the idea. They both knew how much Charlie loved Christmas. The energy she had was infectious and actually made the whole decorating and spending time with friends sound like a really great idea. They seemed to come to a conclusion and gave a small shrug and nod to each other before looking to her with smiles of approval. 

"Great!" Charlie turned immediately to head back up the stairs.

"Wait, hold on a minute. I'm pretty sure there are a few things in storage in one of the back rooms. I remember seeing some things when I did a sweep through once," Sam informed them- this was news to Dean too.

"Oh. Well then let's see what we got," Charlie said turning back. 

They went and found the room Sam was talking about (after a few incorrect attempts- this place really was huge!) and began rummaging, finding a good amount of boxes and bags labeled to contain decorative items. They each took their share out to the tables of the library and went through it all, discarding damaged or gaudy items. When they were done, there was still a wreath and plenty of ribbon, bows, garlands, tinsel, and even a few boxes of festive glass baubles left. They even found a ceramic nativity scene and fancy holiday dinnerware. Charlie whined when she found the vintage angel tree topper broken under the weight of some other items. 

"Speaking of angels, I bet a certain angel would probably enjoy all this almost as much as Charlie," Sam looked over at Dean expectantly and Charlie followed his gaze. 

Dean rolled his eyes, "Why do I always gotta do it? Why don't you pray to him?" Sam only gave him a look that told him that was a stupid question and Dean rolled his eyes again. "Fine," he closed his eyes and cleared his throat. "Castiel, I pray to thee, please get your feathery angel ass over here and be my pretty little tree topper." He heard Charlie give a snort of repressed laughter but unbeknownst to him, Sam was smiling, nudging Charlie with an elbow and nodding towards Dean as if to tell her to watch carefully.

Before Dean could open his eyes again, he heard the familiar rustle of wings, a smile spreading across his face when the comforting sound of a voice he felt he had not heard in too long hit his ears. "Hello, Dean." Dean opened his eyes to settle immediately on the bright blue ones on the face of the smiling angel in front of him. "Hey, Cas," he pulled him into a warm embrace that Castiel reciprocated promptly. He pulled back and looked into his eyes for a moment once more, but then cleared his throat and stepped a couple of feet back when he remembered Sam and Charlie were still there and they were staring. 

"Charlie, I'd like you to meet our very own angel- Cas. Cas, our very own computer hacking genius and LARPing queen- Charlie," Dean introduced after Sam had his short, back-pat hug with Castiel. 

"Wow! It's so awesome to actually meet you, Castiel. I read about you in those Supernatural books, but wow- I'm really meeting a real-life angel. You're as dreamy as I'd imagined," Charlie blushed and quickly covered her mouth with a hand when she realized what she had said, looking to Dean and Sam in a bit of a panic. "I'm sorry. I don't- It's just, I've never met- i-it's an honor really. And I'm just gonna shut up now."

Sam laughed to himself and wondered if that was how he sounded when he first met angels. Castiel only smiled kindly and held out a hand, "It is an honor to finally meet you Charlie." Charlie looked wide-eyed at Castiel and then at the hand that was being offered and back up at Castiel before giving her hand hesitantly and giving a tentative smile. "Thank you for being of aid to the Winchester's when I could not. You are truly a good friend and a good person."

"Wow," Charlie breathed. "Anything for the boys," she paused for a beat, looking down at her hand still in Castiel's. "Could I- May I have a hug?" She asked looking back up and smiling more brightly when he held his arms out with an, "Of course." She hugged him then, "Best Christmas ever," she said into his coat where her face pressed against his chest. Castiel chuckled at that and Charlie pulled back, "Wow, do you work out?" She stepped back and patted his chest once with one hand, "Nice."

Castiel blushed and Sam and Dean laughed. Charlie was quick to get comfortable and that was great. This was definitely going to be fun. 

"So, Castiel-"

"'Cas' is good," Dean interjected.

"Cas," Charlie continued, "what do you think?" She gestured to the decorations littering the tabletops in the center of the room.

"What's all this?" He asked, walking over and picking a few things up to examine.

"Charlie here loves Christmas and wants to make sure we have a very festive one this year," Sam explained. "So, we will be decorating and inviting friends over for a nice little holiday party, I guess?" He looked at Charlie for confirmation.

"Exactly! That includes you Cas. Wanna help pick out a Christmas tree?" She looked at Castiel hopefully. 

Castiel put down the ornaments and turned to them again, "I always found that tradition a little odd. Finding a tree you find beautiful and cutting it down, ending it's lifespan prematurely to bring home as an adornment," he stopped short, giving a nervous breathy laugh when he saw the saddened look take over Charlie's face. "I mean, not that I wouldn't care to join you in taking part in this tradition. Thank you for including me."

"Well, now I feel bad," Charlie pouted, flopping down on one of the seats.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Alright alright, c'mon. Charlie we don't have to cut down anymore trees. We'll go choose one that was already taken down. Make it worth it, put it to good use. Cas, quit over analyzing and sucking the fun out of this for her."

Castiel cast his eyes down looking apologetic. Sam smiled and gave him a reassuring pat to the shoulder, telling him not to worry about it. 

They set out in Charlie's car, Dean not liking the idea of strapping a tree to the roof of the impala, and found a place selling Christmas trees close by. Charlie was quick to do a walk through, analyzing each tree critically. She pulled Sam and Dean over to a few, asking their opinions when she narrowed it down to three choice options. 

Castiel found himself on one side of the fenced area, staring at a group of rather pathetic looking excuses for Christmas trees. He turned to look for the others and saw Charlie bounding over, glee clear on her face. "We found it! Perfect tree! Ready to go? We still have to grab some lights and- hey what wrong?" She asked, noting the troubled look on the angel's face. "Cas, we didn't cut these down, ok? If we don't buy one, it'll just be thrown in the chipper and that would just be a waste."

"So, all the trees that remain un-purchased by the end of the season wind up getting destroyed?"

"Umm, yeah pretty much," Charlie responded with a twinge of distaste at the thought.

"And I'm correct in assuming that these trees are not particularly a favorable choice for most people," Castiel asked, gesturing to the sad group of trees behind him.

"No. Not really."

Sam and Dean came up behind Charlie in that moment. "Hey, what's the hold up? Tree is paid for and strapped up. Let's get going," Dean said.

"Dean, they're going to destroy these trees," Castiel said.

Dean gave an exasperated sigh, "Yeah, so?"

"So, we can't let that happen, Dean. These trees didn't ask to be cut down."

"Wh- are you serious right now?" 

"Please, Dean? Your place is big enough. There's only like five. They're so tiny and sad. Please?" Charlie joined in, both she and Castiel giving Dean the biggest puppy dog eyes.

Dean turned to Sam for help, "Sam?"

But Sam could only do his best to bite back a laugh, his body still trembling with contained laughter.

"Please?" Charlie and Castiel asked in unison once more.

"I am not paying for these lame excuses for trees," Dean said defiantly, doing his best to ignore the big blue eyes pleading with him.

"Hold on, I'll go talk to the guy," Sam said, walking away and disappearing around a corner of trees. He was back just a couple minutes later. "Alright, we're good to go. Let's get these into that truck over there," he motioned to a truck on the other side of the lot.

"What did you do?" Dean asked him, wondering if he had just spent more money.

"Relax, I just reasoned with the guy. Told him Christmas is the day after tomorrow and there was no way he was going to be selling off these rinky-dink trees by then. He was going to trash 'em anyway, why not just give 'em up?" 

"That easy huh? What about the truck?" 

"He's gonna have one of his guys follow us to deliver them. Don't worry, we'll stop somewhere close enough to the bunker and have him drop them off there. Then we can just make a couple of trips to take them the rest of the way."

"Yay!" Charlie squeaked with happiness and threw her arms around Castiel. 

"Yeah yeah. Get in the car," Dean said with faux irritation, but a smirk played on his lips when he looked at the two triumphant goofballs.

They had the guy drop the trees off at a curb of the closest house to the bunker, politely declining his offer to help bring them inside. After only two extra trips- the trees were puny enough to squeeze more than one at a time on the roof of the car- they were setting them up in their own spots around the bunker, moving the table of the main room to fit the nice big one there.

Once the trees were set up, Sam and Dean went into the kitchen to grab some food for themselves and Charlie. Meanwhile, Charlie put some Christmas music on while she and Castiel remained in the library sorting through the decorations and bouncing ideas off each other on what should go where and what more they should buy after she and the boys had eaten. She hummed along to some of the music as she pondered on how to set things up. 

Castiel watched her, noticing the subtle movements she made. It was pretty obvious to him that she was holding back from just letting go and dancing about to the upbeat tune currently playing. She really was quite an interesting person, so full of energy and positivity. It was refreshing.

"What?" Charlie asked when she caught him smiling and staring at her.

"Oh, pardon me. It's just, there's no need for you to be reserved around me. You can dance if you want to."

"Am I that obvious?" She asked with a slight blush to her cheeks. "How about, I'll dance if you sing?"

"Oh no- I couldn't-"

"Come on, Cas. Let's hear that angelic voice," she giggled.

"That whole 'voice of an angel' saying is a gross misconception for many angels. I'm no exception."

"Really? That's disappointing. I was kinda hoping to be lulled into absolute bliss at the sound of your voice," she laughed lightly. 

"Sorry you were misled," he gave her a playful apologetic smile.

"It's ok, just dance with me then."

"I'm afraid I can't do that either."

"What? Why not?"

"Well, I've never actually tried." Charlie looked at him in disbelief. "I've never really had occasion to do so. I'm certain I would do poorly anyway. You go ahead."

"You can't be bad at dancing. There's no right or wrong way. You just get up and move however the beat makes you feel. Come on, you should see me. I pretty much just flail around dangerously and probably look ridiculous doing it," she laughed and held a hand out to Castiel. When he looked at her nervously and failed to take it she reached forward, grabbing him by the wrist, and pulled him to his feet and away from the table. She took both his hands in either of hers at about shoulder level and began to move, pushing their hands back and forth alternatively. "Come on, loosen up. Relax your arms and shoulders and just go with it." She began to sing a few words here and there, "snowing and blowing up bushels of fun. Now the jingle hop has begun- there you go!" She and Castiel still held hands but now he was starting to move a little more independently rather than being led by her completely.

Castiel was smiling and laughing, both of them having a good time and getting into the music when Sam and Dean entered the room again. Their steps slowing to a halt and mouths falling open- they could not believe what they were seeing. As much as they had seen Castiel say and do some pretty crazy and interesting things, they never really thought of him as the type they might catch dancing to Christmas music. 

"I thought angels were supposed to be graceful," Dean teased. Sam laughed and set a plate of sandwiches on the table. Charlie and Castiel both laughed and came over to them. "Teaching an old angel new tricks there, Charlie?"

"Nothing to teach. Mr. Dreamy Blue Eyes here is a natural," she nudged Castiel who only smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, we see that," Sam chuckled. "Well, food's ready. Let's eat."

As the rest sat down, Dean went over to turn off the music which induced a muffled whine of protest from Charlie who had already taken a bite of her sandwich. "Oh come on! You don't get tired of hearing these all season?"

"No Dean, it's flippin' Christmas! Get into the spirit already, Scrooge!" She retorted before taking another, more aggressive, bite.

"I am rather enjoying the festive melodies," Castiel chimed in. "You should relax and allow yourself to enjoy them too, Dean."

Great, they were teaming up! First the trees and now this. Sam was of no help, just sitting there laughing to himself. "Fine, at least let me turn it down," Dean said grumbled, doing just that.

They finished up, Charlie clearing things up and washing the dishes quickly to get them moving once again. 

They hit a couple of stores, spending a great deal of the time just looking for parking and listening to Dean complain about it the whole time- cursing up a storm when someone stole his spot. Once inside, it was mostly Charlie and Castiel running around looking at all the holiday trinkets. Castiel marveled at the various ways angels were depicted.  
"Hey look, Cas. Didn't know you did greeting cards," Sam laughed as the boys brought over an awful Christmas card to show him that pictured a leering dark-haired, blue-eyed, white winged angel wrapped loosely in a single white cloth that left plenty of skin exposed. He held a clarion trumpet in one hand slightly off center close to his hip. The words, "This Christmas I wanted to get you something heavenly to blow," were below the picture, and upon opening it, "Too bad this angel was selfish and wouldn't let me borrow his trumpet. Merry Christmas anyway!" Castiel was laughing right along with them, "Yes, well, almost. My wings are actually dark and I play the harp, not the trumpet."

Sam and Dean stopped for a split second before they realized Castiel was only joking and kept on laughing. 

They chose plenty of colorful lights, a couple more wreaths, and Christmas stockings before finally heading to the register and then heading back to the bat cave. 

Charlie and Castiel insisted that they play more Christmas music as they worked because it would get them into the spirit and make it more fun and go by quickly. Dean grudgingly put some on and they all took sections and decorated areas according to Charlie's narrated schema. While Sam helped her place strings of lights on the columns of the library she took the opportunity to ask him quietly, "So, Dean, uh... He seems to really care about Castiel, huh? Almost like family... Or..."

Sam chuckled from his spot up on a stepstool. "Yeah he does," he cleared his throat, taking a quick glance around before continuing, "Did you catch the smile he got when Castiel first showed up?"

"His smile? Try the whole way he looked at him!" She said in quiet excitement. "It was like he just saw heaven on earth- which I guess is technically true but- holy crap, Sam!" She smacked his leg, the biggest smile playing on her face as she turned to look at the hunter and angel across the way in the other room.

"I know. I see that look on his face all the time when Cas is around. The only other time I see something close to it is when he's eating pie," Sam laughed. "I don't think he even realizes he does it though. Honestly, I don't think he's even thought about how he feels towards him."

"You're telling me he's totally oblivious to the fact that he's head over heels?"

"Yeah, pretty much. It's why I haven't mentioned anything to him. I don't want him to freak out over it and possibly push Cas away, especially if he realizes pretty much anyone around him could tell and knew before he did." 

"Well, screw that. What d'you say we make our own little Christmas miracle?" She waggled her eyebrows at him. "The gift of fairy sight."

"I don't know, Charlie. I think we should just let things play out on their own. I mean, it's obvious that my brother is holding a torch for him, but I really have no idea how Cas feels."

"Are you kidding me? He follows him around like a loyal puppy. Two flaming torches here, my friend."

"You think? I mean, he's always just been this kind of awkward guy. For all we know it's just that he has that 'more profound bond' with him because he raised him perdition."

"Ugh, can it be anymore ridiculously romantic. You can't tell me that's not fate, Sam, c'mon. We won't do anything big. Just some subtle nudges in the right direction. They'll live happily ever after and won't ever even know we helped."

"Uh..." He gave a short laugh and looked over to his brother who was laughing at something Castiel must have said or done. "You're promise to be subtle- and if it's not working, you'll leave it alone." He said, looking down at Charlie who did a happy little jump and squeak as he stepped off the stool. 

"Deal."

~~

"So, Cas, not that I can really offer you anything but, one of the traditions is to ask people what they want for Christmas and then try and get them something else with a gift receipt or hope they don't return it," Dean said as he took the box of baubles and lights to start setting up the big tree. 

"I can't say I truly desire much. Being here, included in your plans- it's already more than I expected."

Hearing Castiel reason that way actually made Dean feel a tightness in his chest. Despite having been friends for so long and all they had been through together, he and Sam had never thought of asking him to join them for the little celebrations they did allow themselves from time to time. That had to change, he decided.

After wrapping the top half of the tree in lights together, Castiel says he wants to place the rest of the lights himself. Dean lets him go ahead while he goes through the hanging ornaments, picking which ones he likes best. He glances up a few times to watch Castiel circle the bottom half and smiles at the sight. He really was like a child sometimes- an adorable child. 

When Castiel first began circling the tree, he was not thinking of anything other than the task at hand, but as he passed by Dean the second time around, he noticed Dean was humming softly to the music playing. Each time he passed by Dean who sat on the floor by the tree, his humming seemed to be steadily rising to a low singing. Castiel smiled as he worked, beginning to be able to make out the lyrics flowing from Dean's lips. He had not realized he had slowed his pace and stopped moving altogether until Dean stopped singing.

"You alright there, Cas? Getting a little lightheaded?" Dean teased.

"Oh, uh, no. I was just... Just thinking," Castiel responded and continued to wrap the lights about the tree.

"About?"

"What would you like for Christmas, Dean?" Castiel asked, finishing up with the lights and grabbing the end of the extension cord. Dean looked down into the box and chuckled. "What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just that line- makes me feel like you should be wearing a beard and red suit and I should be sitting on your lap."

"Would that make you more comfortable in telling me what it is you want?"

Dean laughed and looked up as Castiel flipped the switch and the twinkling lights illuminated the tree behind him, casting him in an angelic glow.

Images of the time he first laid eyes on Castiel as he approached him in the barn, the lights bursting and sparks cascading around him, flashed through his mind. He was rendered speechless for a breath as he thought- maybe he knew since then... Maybe he has known this whole time. He found himself staring into piercing azure and the words were falling from his lips before he knew it, "I just want you..."

Castiel's brows furrowed with curiosity, head tilting slightly as looked at Dean. 

Dean cleared his throat and stood with two ornaments in hand, "All of you, the whole gang," he corrected himself to which Castiel smiled and nodded in understanding, casting his eyes down to the box of ornaments. "Yeah, you know, it's kinda nice having our small group of existing friends together for the holidays," he hung the two ornaments on the tree and stood back to look at it. "Matter of fact, this is supposed to be a party right? We need to get some more people over. Well, you know- people we know and trust."

"Can't say there are many. Maybe two aside from Charlie and Cas," Sam said as he and Charlie walked in, catching the last bit of the conversation.

"Yeah, what- Kevin? Jody? Uhh..."

"That's- that's pretty much it."

"Yeah."

"Sounds good to me," Charlie spoke up. "I never really believed in the whole 'the more the marrier' crud. Just the few close friends, right?"

"I agree. It sounds delightful," Castiel said, stepping up and standing beside Charlie. Sam and Dean looked at them in wonder, the two of them had to be some sort of kindred spirits. 

After they finished fixing up the trees, Charlie was given a room to stay the night and the boys went back to the library. Sam went to turn off the music but Castiel asked him once again that he let it play a little while longer. Sam looked to Dean who just rolled his eyes and took a seat at the table. 

As they sat around having a drink and talking, Castiel kept listening to Dean hum and sing along to bits and pieces of the songs playing during the small moments of silence. Castiel kept to himself at first, enjoying the sound, but found himself glancing more and more in Dean's direction. Sam caught him smiling admiringly at Dean and could not help the smile that crossed his face. Charlie was right, Castiel had it too.

"Hey Cas, why don't you try singing along too? I'm sure you've heard this one enough times to have it down," Sam suggested.

Dean, suddenly aware of his own singing, stopped and looked at Castiel. "Yeah, Cas. I want to hear that voice of an angel I've heard about."

Castiel sighed heavily, "As I told Charlie earlier, that is a pretentious claim. It falls far from true for most angels, myself included."

"Oh come on, you can't be that bad. Give it a shot," Sam reassured him. "Maybe you'll put a smile on Dean's face to match yours and restore his appreciation of holiday classics," he laughed. 

At those words, Dean looked at Castiel again and noticed how quickly the angel was to turn and look away. Dean wiped at his face, trying to hide the blushing heat rising to his cheeks. "Anyway, you want to get a taste of the whole Christmas experience, right? Well part of it is singing along to the music at some point, no matter how off key and obnoxious you may be. You should hear some of those Christmas carolers in the malls," Dean further encouraged him.

They gave him a few more nudges of encouragement and when the next song started up Castiel took a breath and almost inaudibly sang, "Oh the weather outside is frightful but the fire is so delightful. Since we've no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow..." 

"C'mon, you can do better than that," Dean said.

Castiel looked up from where he had been staring intently at the the tabletop and met Dean's smiling eyes. He gave an almost invisible nod of approval and Castiel felt his heart flutter and a small surge of confidence go through him. "It doesn't show signs of stopping, and I've brought some corn for popping. The lights are turned down low. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow," he sang a little louder.

"When we finally kiss goodnight, how I'll hate going out in the storm," Dean joined in to sing along with him. Castiel smiled and they continued together, "But if you really hold me tight all the way home I'll be warm." Dean looked at Sam who chuckled and joined in as well, the three of them picking up in volume. "The fire is slowly dying, and my dear we're still goodbying. But as long as you hold me tight all the way home I'll be warm." 

Dean knew Castiel's voice was not perfect. He supposed he was right when he said he did not have the "voice of an angel" but to him, in that moment, Dean felt his breath catch. To him, Castiel's voice was beautiful, and he thought he could listen to him sing all night. 

But it was late now, he and Sam had to rest if they were to get anything done the next day. Dean was slightly disappointed when Castiel said he would be back the next day when they called for him. He knew Castiel did not need sleep, and he could not exactly ask him to just stay with no real reason, but still, part of him had hoped he just might. Just the thought of having him near brought a sort of comfort to him. Alas, he went to bed alone with his thoughts for another night.

The next morning Sam and Charlie were up and out before Dean even woke up. They left a note on the refrigerator saying they went out to grab some breakfast and that they would bring something back for him. "AKA Christmas shopping," Sam chuckled to himself. He figured he had should probably do a little shopping as well. He looked at the time and saw that it was almost afternoon- parking and last minute crowds were going to be a bitch. He normally would just opt to go to a gas n sip and grab something for Sam, but this year was going to be just a little different. He still would not be getting anything extravagant, but he would try to get something a little more thoughtful for each of the people they would be having over.

After many more hours than any of them planned on spending out, they all happened to get back to the bunker around the same time. Sam and Charlie had also picked up food for later in the evening. 

"I need a shower like yesterday," Charlie grimaced once all the food was put away. "I reek of other people's b.o. You'd think people would shower for Christmas Eve."

Dean and Sam went into their own rooms, deciding to take this chance to wrap the gifts they had gotten. When they were done, Charlie and Sam hung out, making little last minute adjustments to decorations and adding mistletoe in various places while Dean took a shower.

When everything was done and in order, they decided it was time to call Castiel. "Oh! Can I try it this time, please? That was so cool," Charlie asked.

"You can try, but he doesn't always respond when anyone but Dean calls. Right Dean?" Sam said playfully. "He always comes when Dean calls," he laughed. 

Dean shoved him playfully, "Shut up. Go for it Charlie. Cas just doesn't show when Sammy calls 'cause he doesn't like him very much, and Sam's jealous." 

Charlie laughed and clutched her hands at her chest. She closed her eyes, cleared her throat, and took a deep breath. "Dear Castiel," she started hesitantly, brows furrowing as she tried to figure out what to say. She supposed she should have thought about it before. "Please come over to share this wonderful Christmas Eve with us. We have egg not and cookies." She peeked with one eye first before opening the other. No sign of the angel.

"See. I told you- he only comes-" Sam's words were cut short when they heard a rustle of wings, Charlie's eyes brightening as she looked past the boys. Sam threw his hands up and let them fall back to his sides in defeat. "Of course. You know what," he said, turning around to look at the angel, "I'm taking back your gift and getting you some coal."

They all laughed and greeted Castiel with a hug. "Shall I go retrieve our other guests?" He asked. Sam had taken the time to call and invite Kevin and Jody the day before before.

"Hold on. Let me call them and make sure they're ready," Sam said, pulling out his phone. After a few minutes, Castiel popped out and was back with Jody Mills and Kevin Tran, both of them with smiles on their faces and gifts in their arms.

More hugs were shared and introductions made. "Alright! Let's get this party started!" Jody called out.

"Yeah! I like you already," Charlie said and went over to turn the holiday music back on. Presents were put under the tree and they all had a good time, talking and reminiscing about the good times, drinking and eating, and singing along to the Christmas music. 

Charlie went around making sure to catch each person under the mistletoe and gave them a kiss on the cheek when she did so. She laughed when she caught Castiel and pointed up for him to look at the mistletoe, taking him by surprise and kissing him on the cheek while he was distracted. He looked at her in mild confusion and she explained the tradition to him. "Next time you catch someone under the mistletoe, you give them a kiss. Keep an eye out," she laughed, "They're all over the place," she said in a loud whisper. 

When Castiel happened to catch Jody under the mistletoe, she smiled at him, waiting. He looked at her nervously before tentatively giving her a kiss on the cheek. She scoffed and grabbed him around the neck, pulling him down and planting a nice big kiss right on his lips, leaving him momentarily stunned and those that saw, laughing. "Well, I guess now I can cross 'kiss an angel' off my bucket list," she giggled and walked away.

Sam and Dean looked around and felt the same warmth settle in their chests. They had not realized how badly they wanted this, how much they needed this. They were happy. This definitely had to be a new tradition.

"It's almost midnight! Time to sing a song together before opening presents!" Charlie announced. She went over and put on her song preference. 

"Kevin, start it!" She called out as she walked back to the group sitting together. 

"Uh..." Kevin hesitated but the cheers and encouragement from the others egged him on. "Ok ok," he laughed. "Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light."

"Next year all our troubles will be out of sight," Jody joined in.

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas, make the Yule tide gay," Charlie came in.

"Someday soon, we all will be together if the fates allow," Castiel sang.

"Until then, we'll have to muddle through somehow," Sam and Dean joined in together.

"So have yourself a merry little Christmas now," they all finished together.

They went to the tree together and picked up their respective gifts, opening them with smiles on their faces and thanking each other. 

Castiel did his best to hide the excitement he was feeling. He loved the little things he got from each of them. He had never received gifts before or been surrounded by people who cared so deeply for him as more than just an angel. These people really truly cared for him. His smile grew when he saw Dean approach him with a rectangular box in hand. He handed it over to Castiel who took it and pulled the greens ribbon from it began to unwrap it from the silver paper gingerly. He took the lid off the box inside to reveal a set of ties in various deep colors. "Thank you, Dean," he said as he took a forest green one out and ran the silk material through his fingers. 

Dean reached over, taking Castiel's old blue one in his hand, "you mind?" Castiel did not protest, so Dean loosened his tie further, untying it and sliding off. He took the green one from Castiel and put it around the angel's neck. Forest green eyes looked into Sky blue ones, each man getting lost for a moment. 

Nearby Sam and Charlie watched, "Seriously, how can they be so dense?" Sam said quietly to Charlie. "What was your plan?"

"Hopefully it will play out soon. Just wait," she said happily.

Dean finished tying Castiel's tie and looked down at it, giving it a twist to make it backwards and patting it once in approval. "Perfect," he said, smiling at Castiel again who smiled back.

Castiel pulled a small box from his trench coat pocket and handed it to the hunter, "Merry Christmas, Dean."

"Oh," Dean said in surprise, "thanks, Cas." He took the lid off the small box and pulled out a pendant on a thin leather cord. He examined the small weighted pendant and realized it was melted metal with wings engraved onto it with the metal end of a shotgun shell fuzed to one edge of it. "Awesome," he nearly whispered. 

"Think of it as a momento. Those pieces are from the shotgun shells you shot me with when we first met here on earth," Castiel said, as Dean looked at him awe. Castiel gave a small laugh, taking the necklace from him and pulling it over his head and onto his neck. He looked at it thoughtfully, letting his fingers slide down the cord and stopping briefly at the metal. "I just thought, since you gave up the other one you wore for so long-" he began to explain, when he realized Dean was staring at him.

"It's perfect, Cas. Thank you," Dean told him quietly. He felt a lump in his throat and swallowed hard, afraid his voice would crack if he tried to say anything more. He wanted so badly to wrap his arms around him and just hold him tightly in that moment, but he held back, opting to for a more brotherly pat to the shoulder instead.

He was saved from trying to figure out what to do next when they heard Kevin. "Hey, there's one more gift for you here, Cas. It doesn't say who it's from though," he turned the box in his hand a few times looking for a name but found none. They looked about each other, "Anyone wanna own up to it?" He asked, but no one claimed to be the giver of that gift. Sam gave Charlie a knowing glance from the corner of his eye when he saw her shrug in faux ignorance. He wondered what would be in the tiny box.

Castiel took the gift and opened it, everyone else waiting to see what it could possibly be. He looked confused as he pulled out a sprig of mistletoe.

Dean laughed and took it from him, "Awesome. Now you can take this with you and anytime you wanna kiss somebody, you just hold it over your head-" he held it over his own head as he explained and suddenly Castiel leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. The moment was not more than half a second but things seemed to slow down dramatically for Dean. He could smell Castiel's fresh sweet scent, feel the stubble of his jaw rub against his cheek, feel his breath brush his skin. He was rendered speechless and oblivious to the world around them in that moment. Dean, wide-eyed and shocked, quickly regained his composure when he noticed Castiel blushing and looking bashful, uncertain if he crossed the line. Dean raised the mistletoe again, this time over Castiel's head and leaned in and kissed him right on the mouth. Castiel's bright blue eyes went wide at first, but slid shut as he smiled into the kiss. It was soft and short, but absolutely perfect. "Merry Christmas, Cas," Dean said softly, not pulling fully away from Castiel, and feeling his warm breath on his lips.

"Merry Christmas, Dean," Castiel said, tilting his head ever so slightly, silently asking for another kiss. Dean happily obliged, wrapping his arms around his angel and kissing him more deeply this time. 

Suddenly Charlie, Sam, Jody, and Kevin let out cheers that startled the two, bringing them back from their little world. "Finally!" Charlie clapped happily. Dean gave her a questioning look.

"Seriously, it was about damn time," Sam laughed. 

Dean blushed as he realized that they had known. He looked at Castiel who smiled shyly beside him and he smiled too. He slid his hand into Castiel's, lacing their fingers together. Charlie was right- this was definitely the best Christmas ever.

 

"So when did you figure it out Sam?" Charlie asked as she and Sam sat together. Kevin and Jody had passed out already in the rooms they were given, and Dean and Castiel decided to take a small walk together.  
"Well I always thought it was kind of... Interesting- the way they looked at each other, the amount of loyalty and all that, but I guess I chalked it all up to that consanguinity I mentioned before. It wasn't until the time you first helped us out and Dean helped you flirt with that security guard that I thought Dean was a little too good at that, but I still didn't connect two and two- not until he got back from purgatory. How distraught he was over the whole ordeal, the way he looked and acted when he miraculously came back. Yeah, there was no hiding the way he stared at him," he laughed. "Kind of uncomfortable to be caught in the middle of that sometimes, actually."

Charlie laughed, "well, I'm glad that's all out in the open now."

"Me too. Thanks for that Charlie. Thank you for all of this really. You're kind of awesome."

"I know," she smiled as they tapped their glasses together.

Merry Christmas.


End file.
